Jessica Trent
Jackie Trent: ''They're not mine'.' '''Jessica Trent: ''Tattletales burn in hell.' 'Jessica Rachel Trent was born November 25th 1993, she is an eight and a half little girl. She appeared in season two of CSI in the episode Cats In The Cradle. She lived with her mother Janet Trent and her sister Jackie Trent. She was the murderer of the old lady (Mrs. Elliot) who lived alone with a lot of cats. She and her sister Jackie wanted a cat. Her mother said she can have one but only if Mrs. Elliot would let her have one. When the detectives first met Jessica. They thought Jessica was nice. The cat she specifically wanted was a male cat named Rascal. Jessica said 'Oh, the lady over there the one that died, she was nice. ''' ''She had cats. Lots of them'.'' But she lied about the old lady being nice, she said while being interviewed by Detective Willows in the observation room that The old lady should have just given me the cat. I lied before.' ''She wasn't nice. She was mean''. Before she said that, '' ''when Detective Willows said And they don't belong to an adult Jackie and Jessica glanced at each other, Jessica shakes her head. Jackie looked back at Detective Willows and said 'They're not mine' '' '' (Jessica looked at her and said with a fierced tone) ''''Tattletales burn in hell' She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. After she said that she turned to Detective Willows 'The old lady should have given me the cat. I lied before. She wasn't nice. She was mean''.'' -The flashback- Jessica: (holding Rascal) My mom said we can keep him, please?'' Mrs. Elliot: These are my babies. I don't give them away.'' 'Jessica: ''But you have so many. Jackie followed Jessica's sentence: We don't even have one Mrs. Elliot: '' I'm sorry.'' Mrs. Elliot smiles and holds out her hands for the cat Jessica is holding, Jessica didn't move. Mrs. Elliot doesn't smile as she realizes that Jessica's not going to give her cat back. Jessica hands the cat to Jackie. Jessica: Run, Jackie! Jessica runs over to Mrs. Elliot and knocks her over. Mrs. Elliot: I'll tell your mother! Jessica: No you won't! Jessica uses her pen and stabs Mrs. Elliot. She looks down at her hand holding the pen and ''' '' '' 'covered with blood. She rubs the blood off of her hands onto her shirt. She stands and runs. -' 'Flashback over- The Child Advocate stands and moves where the girls were. Grissom asked Janet and said ''Did you know? Janet: '' (Crying) I told the girls that they could have a cat if Mrs. Elliot would let them'' have one. I knew she never would. That's why I made ' the promise.'' Jessica: No, I need mommy. (Crying, turned to look at her mother) Mommy. I want my mommy! No! Jackie: Jessica! Jessica: '' Please...mommy...'' Janet Trent watches through the mirror (Crying). Jessica: (Crying, saying in the background) Mommy... (The camera holds on Grissom). -The End-''' Portrayed by: Courtney Jines. '' thumb|300px|right|Jessica Trent & Jackie Trent ' ' '' '